Too cute to be called love
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: Takeru realizes he likes Hikari but... how will he tell her? Maybe he shouldn't... she'll probably shrug him off and say "Don't be silly!" Or maybe he should, after all, Hikari was too kind to turn someone down like that.
1. Focus

**Too cute to be called Love**

**Chapter One: Focus**

Takeru plopped down on his bed, probably hurting his back in his process, not that he noticed or cared. The only relevant thing going through his mind was his best friend: Yagami Hikari. They'd been best friends since they were both eight, being reunited in fifth grade. They had been the best of friends ever since. Now, they were in High School, six years later, they were both seventeen years old, about to graduate, and probably be drifted apart because of University choices. Probably kept apart for more time that neither of them could imagine. His thoughts went back to Hikari, he was always thinking about her, now that he noticed. Takeru knew why but… he was too much of a coward to admit it to himself. Slowly, he repeated the phrase a few times in his mind.

Yagami Hikari, the girl who had stolen his heart. Could he have been unluckier? The only girl he'd have trouble approaching, his best friend apart from Patamon. Then, slowly, he started to realize… What if Hikari had already noticed he liked her as more than a friend? Takeru slightly blushed. He was probably the most obvious person when it came to having a crush! Especially if it came to Hikari! They were best friends and they were always together, _and _Hikari could read him like a book. She probably even noticed the things that Takeru had just acknowledged, for example:

1. He always watched her. Always.

Before he knew it, he was always watching her, diagonally across the room. He had noticed this during the course of the past few days. Why? Was she really that mesmerizing? He knew she was gorgeous, and he knew she knew it. Or at least he thought she knew. How could she be unaware of that? Was it because of her personality? She always tended to worry about others rather than herself. Well, also, she had changed a lot. They had changed. She used to cry all the time when they were younger. Now, she didn't. In fact, it was different now; she was always standing in the light… at least from his point of view. Maybe it was because she was the Chosen of Light, or maybe it had to do with what he felt about her.

After all, now that he realized, he'd always liked her as more than a friend, since they met again, in fifth grade.

2. They'd grown up together; they had memories that only they knew about.

They both had grown up together, in the Digital World in the summer of 1999 and they'd been together ever since fifth grade. Together running since they were small. Running, falling, but always laughing. Maybe they still weren't fully-grown yet, but they still ran as fast as they did when they were younger.

3. They were always protected.

Whether it was only Taichi or Yamato, or Sora, or Mimi, or Koushiro, or Jyou, or all of them, they had always been protected. Even by their Digimon, but they had to let them, if they didn't they'd wouldn't be doing what they were meant to do. But Takeru noticed that there was only one he wanted to protect now, and that one was Hikari.

He knew that changing the last part would probably be the hardest thing since she was the older Chosen Children's little sister and he was the little brother. Not so little, anyways. The basketball player was already taller than most of the Chosen Children, but they still treated them like the little siblings, heck, they even treated Miyako, Daisuke, and Ken as if they were older! Takeru grunted at the thought. _Well, _Takeru thought, _Miyako **is** older_.

Slowly, his thoughts drifted back to Hikari and that one question he'd been asking himself for a while, now, _Am I the focus of your heart? I want to know, but I can't, right? If I'm not, then who is? I guess I simply can't ask you that_. He chuckled at the question, he was almost completely sure that Hikari knew how he felt about her. And he was almost completely sure that Hikari didn't feel the same way about him.

"Takeru?" He heard the warm voice of Patamon snuggle next to him, "Are you okay? Why are you so serious?" said the worried digimon. He rarely saw him so serious, except when he was doing his homework.

Takeru simply smiled, "Hi there, buddy. Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about… stuff, I guess. So, how are you? What did you do while I was in school?"

Patamon smiled at Takeru kindly, "Not much. I took a few naps today. What were you thinking about?" As soon as the Digimon asked the question, Takeru blushed. How could he explain his partner about his crush? Still, Patamon snuggled closer to him, closing his eyes ready to take a nap. "Were you thinking about Hikari?" He asked quietly, almost falling asleep.

Takeru's face reddened completely, was he really _that _obvious? "Aha! So you _were _thinking about Hikari!" Patamon smiled and flew out of his comfort zone, only to be able to talk with Takeru more comfortably… and probably see his reddened face, too. "You saw her today, in school, right? Did something happen to her? Is she sick? Did she get hurt in PE today? Did Daisuke hurt her feelings? Did _you_ hurt her feelings?" He said in a worried tone.

Takeru only smiled at his partner, which made Patamon even more confused. "Patamon, what if… what if I liked Hikari?"

Patamon only grinned sweetly, "Of course you like her!" Takeru blushed deeply, he was probably the most obvious person when it came to liking someone! "She's your best friend, isn't she?" finished Patamon.

Slowly, Takeru let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. At least he wasn't _that _obvious.

Still, his face went serious again as he got lost in thought. They were best friends, true, but would she ever accept him as more than a friend? What if she laughed it off and said _don't be silly!_ His heart would be completely crushed, burned, broken, but he knew Hikari could never do that, no matter how close they were. She was too kind to turn someone down like that.

Thinking about her turning people down, how often did she get asked out? He knew a lot of guys liked her, but did they even ask her out? They better not. She was his and only his… maybe Taichi's too, but that was not the point. He'd promised he'd protect her and he'd never want her to associate her with a guy that wouldn't respect her or that wouldn't treat her correctly.

Takeru sighed, he was starting to sound like over-protective brother Taichi. Not that he didn't look up to Taichi or anything, he even once asked him to be his new onii-chan*, but he got pretty scary when he got jealous. He didn't want to have that same aspect. But, what if… what if Hikari accepted him? He blushed instantly and then began to worry; Taichi would surely beat him up. What if Taichi didn't approve? What if Taichi didn't let Hikari have a boyfriend? What if Taichi immediately hated him for trying to steal his precious baby sister? What if Taichi… Takeru sighed again, he was definitely running out of _what ifs _but he still couldn't help but worry. Then, he realized, he was like a little brother to Taichi… right? Taichi wouldn't hurt him… right? Besides, if he really liked Hikari, he'd be willing to take a few punches from Taichi.

Hikari… he loved the way her chocolate eyes shined with the light, the dimples that would form on her cheeks when she smiled. The smell of her strawberry shampoo he'd smell whenever they hugged and their cheeks brushed. Or when he was kissing her cheek goodbye… _Okay, no. _Takeru thought, this was just too… lovey-dovey, cute, and… just not him. Then again, he noticed that the stories he'd started to write were somehow too fluffy, sickly-sweet, and romance-y. Maybe he should stop hanging out with the writing club. He'd probably end up a writer, at this pace. Or worse, a poet.

Then again, maybe he wasn't spending too much time with them, since he had no idea how to express how he felt for Hikari in order for her to understand. At least not with words.

"Takeru!" He heard Patamon yell with a small pout. "You there?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, I got… I got lost in thought." Takeru replied, calming himself down. "Oh, yeah, Pata', what I meant to say… what if I liked Hikari as, well, as more than a friend?" Takeru blushed again, and this time, so did Patamon.

"Oh, so that's what you meant." He whispered, probably thinking the same thing as Takeru; he didn't want his best friend to get hurt. "Why don't you tell her how you feel?" whispered the child digimon, trying to help.

"Yeah, but what if she rejects me? She'll probably just laugh at me and think I'm being silly…" He muttered, putting a pillow on top of his head.

"Well, I think that you should at least let her know, you never know if she may feel the same way you do. Have a little hope!" Patamon grinned, squinting his eyes in the process.

"Yeah, you're right, Patamon!" Takeru grinned. When in doubt, always go to Patamon. "I should probably have more hope in things, after all, that's my crest!" Takeru grinned again, hugging Patamon, and slowly falling asleep into a nap.

"You know what? Maybe I will confess to her. Tomorrow." He whispered, slowly closing his eyes.

He didn't fall asleep just yet. Instead, he started planning how he'd confess to her. How could he say it so that she'd understand him? Most importantly, how would he gather up the courage? If he was Daisuke, he'd already done it; after all, he had the crest of courage. He knew his confession had to be special… no. It had to be perfect. This was Hikari he was talking about, the girl he knew like the palm of his hand. His best friend. He knew pretty much everything about her. Takeru sighed. Hikari made him so confused, but it felt like such a relief when he was with her.

Luckily, he had no homework that day for tomorrow, so he could sleep as much as he wanted to and plan on how to confess to the Yagami girl.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first Digimon fic and I really hope you like it. It's based on the song _Focus_ from the anime, a.k.a. Takeru's song. Truth is, I'm really nervous because this is the first fic I've ever written that isn't about a book, so please please review and tell me what you think so that I can stop shaking - I literally am. I'm planning on writing three or four more chapters. I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, or the song. If I did, I'd make Takari canon. That way I could stop crying and yelling "WHY-Y-Y-Y" or making my mom worry when I'm just squealing with excitement because I've found a very cute fanart or fic. I think you can relate. Anyways, thanks for reading it, it means a lot to me. **

***onii-chan = big brother**

**~Piper-Weasley**


	2. Confession

**Too cute to be called Love**

**Chapter Two: Confession**

Takeru had gone to school the next day, Friday, decided as ever. He knew what he was going to do, he was going to confess to Hikari and ask her out. If things turned out right, she'd say yes… maybe she might even kiss him. If things turned out wrong, well… he didn't even want to think about it. He could ruin their whole friendship. All those years of fun, laughter, running, falling, adventure… they could be destroyed just by saying those three words. Hopefully, she felt the same way he felt about her.

Anyways, the day had gone slowly and he had only been able to be with Hikari in History, Lunch, and French. Right. He'd forgotten that he only had two classes with her on Fridays, so they didn't get to see each other that much. Takeru sighed, since they were usually more distant that day, not that it made a difference, just… he would have to try another approach. Not the usual, "Hey, Hikari, can we go somewhere? I need to tell you something in private", because he didn't want his friends to know yet and he wanted it to be, as he'd say, private.

Oh no, he'd have to go with "Hey, Hikari. How are you?" Otherwise known as the long approach. A lot could happen during that long approach, maybe Taichi would pick her up from school, like he did some Fridays, or maybe Daisuke would have her distracted already. Or worse, what if she already had plans with Miyako?

The bell rang and Takeru literally ran out of the English classroom, which surprised everyone, as Takeru was usually one of the last ones to leave. He had already packed his books in his bag, and immediately went to his locker before it got too crowded.

Mission accomplished.

Then, just when the hallways were starting to get too crowded, he started searching for Hikari. He decided to go check her last class, Home Ec, first. Maybe she had to stay a little later to clean up. When he realized she wasn't there, he decided she was probably in her locker, so that was his next destination.

Bingo.

Hikari was slowly putting in some books in her locker and smiling at something her friend had said. Takeru groaned. Hikari was talking with Ruki, they'd been friends for a while now, but she… Let's just say that Takeru and Ruki never liked each other that much. They only stood up with each other because Hikari was their best friend. He smiled as he thought of Hikari again.

"Hikari…" He smiled as he waved at them. Hikari smiled at him, squinting her eyes. She had not really talked to him this entire day, so she was happy to see him. On the other hand, Ruki smiled dimly and waved at him shortly. Ruki was Hikari's other girl best friend, apart from Miyako, obviously. But Miyako had already graduated High School.

"Hi, Takaishi-san." Said Ruki with an annoyed voice, she was talking about something important with Hikari, apparently. Ruki Nonaka was a spunky, proud teenager with spiky, reddish-brownish short hair, usually tied up in a ponytail.

"Nonaka-san," he said with the same tone. Hikari only rolled her eyes; it was typical of her best friends to hate their guts. She was sure they were only jealous of the time they got to spend with her.

"Eh, Hikari-chan… I was wondering if you could come with me for a while. I… I really want to tell you something." Takeru said, nervously. It didn't help that Ruki stood there, smirking at him. Oh, she knew what Takeru was going to do.

Hikari looked at him, expecting him to continue, but when he didn't, Ruki could only say, "Why, Takeru_-kun_, you know that whatever you've got to say to Hikari, you can say it in front of me, not that she's not gonna tell me or Miyako." She smirked.

Takeru could only dislike someone so much. "Eh, Ruki_-chan_, I was actually expecting to talk to Hikari-chan more privately. If you don't mind." He said, trying to keep his cool. He took Hikari's hand and walked with her outside the school. For a moment, he could've sworn that he saw her blush but then thought it was only a trick of light. He slowed his pace, until they were walking slowly, holding hands, and standing a little too close to each other.

Takeru saw Hikari squinting her eyes at the sun; probably about to complain about how bright and sunny it was today. The perfect day to play basketball. Before his thoughts drifted off to next week's match, he took off his hat and put it on Hikari's head as he said, "Here you go, Hikari-chan." He smiled. Technically, he wasn't supposed to wear a hat with his school uniform, but nobody had been able to take it off and the teachers had decided to ignore it and let him be. Hikari could only blush slightly, Takeru never liked to lend his hat to anyone, so she really must be very special to him if he let her take his hat. Of course, she already knew that. They'd been best friends for almost ten years.

"Takeru-kun, you don't have to, really." She smiled, almost taking it off and about to put it back in his head when she realized that he was too tall for her to reach him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked obliviously.

Hikari slowly leaned against the wall. "Hi-Hikari-chan…" Takeru started, a shy smile making it's way on his face, but disappearing as quickly as it came. "I brought you here because I want to talk to you about something… But… I… Can I ask you something?" Takeru waited for Hikari to nod, so he knew she was paying attention to him. The last thing he'd want, was to have to repeat what he was going to say. He was already blushing like mad, imagine if he had to repeat it… Anyways, he could always back down, tell her something stupid. Yeah, she'd be mad at him but their friendship could be safe. Takeru blinked. He wasn't going to back down.

"Takeru-kun?" Said Hikari, he had been starting at her in the eyes for a while, and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. "Are you okay? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright, Hikari-chan. Thank you for worrying." He smiled, "So… Hikari-chan, I need to know," He closed his eyes, it was now or never." Wh-who is the focus of your heart?" He whispered, with a glint of hope that made it's way to Hikari's ears.

The question repeated itself in her head. She'd never asked herself that before, she thought she'd never have to. _Who is the focus of your heart?_ _Who is the focus of my heart? Who?_ Truthfully, she had no idea. She remembered, once, the question had actually made it's way to her head, and she'd be pondering who was the focus of her heart for the next three or four days. Of course, that was one year ago, and she thought that the logical answer was her current boyfriend at that time. But it wasn't, and she knew it. Because she knew that she didn't love him. And that was when she broke up with him. That was when she'd start to think about Takeru more and more. And right now, she was also thinking about him. Takaishi Takeru. Not because he had asked her the question and made her think about, but because when she first thought about it, one year ago, she'd decided that he was the focus of her heart.

Takaishi Takeru was the focus of Yagami Hikari's heart and nothing had sounded better.

Still, Hikari was shocked by the question, "T-Takeru…" He noticed that she'd dropped the _–kun_. He knew it. She'd probably reject him now. "The focus of m-my h-he…" She stuttered. For some reason, even though she knew it was Takeru, saying it was probably one of the hardest things she'd experienced. Even though it was in her plans to continue, she was interrupted.

"Takashi! The coach wants… to… see… you…" It was Tamaki, one of Takeru's basketball teammates. Takeru was slowly killing him inside his head; he was so close to listening Hikari's answer. Hikari, on the other hand, was blushing like mad with a surprised look in her face… not that you could say something much different about Takeru.

To Tamaki, something didn't seem right there. He was at lost of words. Why was Takeru sort pinning his best friend to the wall? Why was Hikari wearing his hat? Most importantly, what were they talking about? He knew he heard something about a focus… well, he couldn't catch what it was.

"H-hai." Takeru answered, his blush slowly dying out, "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." How could he forget he had practice on Fridays? He mentally slapped himself, now everything was far from perfect. He had planned to walk her home, maybe go out to have lunch with her… if she liked him back, that is.

Once they made sure that Tamaki was out of sight, Takeru continued. "Hikari-chan…" He said, slowly getting away from her. "Hikari, can you meet me here after practice? Promise?" He smiled kindly.

"H-hai. I promise." She stuttered, staying into his deep blue eyes. She smiled at him as he left to change for basketball practice. Hikari blushed, what was it that Takeru wanted to ask her so much? She had a feeling it had to do with her relationship, but she wasn't sure… maybe he was asking to help a friend of his that wanted to go out with her, maybe another teammate from the basketball team.

Hikari left the spot she and Takeru had been having a heart-to-heart a while ago, to search for Ruki or Daisuke or Ken, maybe they hadn't left and could keep her distracted while she waited for Takeru. No way that Iori would be there, he was still in Junior High. And so, Hikari started roaming the school, searching for at least one of her friends.

Takeru, on the other hand, was already so late for basketball practice. He quickly changed into his uniform and ran to the court.

"Gomen'nasai." He whispered to the coach, "I… I had to talk something important with Yagami Hikari." He explained.

The coach groaned, it was his third time getting late to practice because of the Yagami girl, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Ten laps around the court, now. And the next time, tell your girlfriend to wait for you after practice. We don't want our star to have to sit in the bench during practice. Keep it up, Ayuzawa! You too, Usui!"

Takeru sighed as he started trotting around the court, his mind drifting off to the confession he'd make to Hikari in about one hour from now. Soon, he finished his laps and started practicing with his 'mates. A few minutes later, he saw Hikari slowly entering the basketball court and sitting in the bleachers, he smiled at her, not taking his head off the game.

Soon, basketball practice ended and the boys proceeded to the lockers… Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes… Half an hour had come and gone and Takeru still hadn't come out of the lockers. On the other hand, Takeru was having quite the laugh with his teammates. They had all already taken showers and were changing, in a very slow pace, and joking. A lot.

"Takeru!" A guy yelled to their captain, attracting his attention, "Why were you late to practice today?" he asked, making Takeru immediately blush as he started to dress himself, his teammates following his lead. The captain of the basketball team was never late, except those few times he was with… "You were with the Yagami girl!" He laughed, making Takeru blush ever harder.

"N-no I wasn't!" He said, a bit too over-defensive and shooting a glare to Tamaki.

"C'mon, Takeru! We all know you like her!" Another guy laughed. "Yeah, Takaishi, you know earlier today, when you looked like you were about _to kiss her_." Tamaki said, making Takeru blush furiously now.

"You're all just making unfair assumptions! There's nothing going on between us, guys!" He said, laughing himself.

"Oh, so you don't mind if I ask her out this weekend?" Dared a fourth guy, Keima, now, that really got into Takeru's nerves. As he had thought the day before, Hikari was his, so no other boys were allowed to touch her or hurt her. Luckily for the fourth guy, the coach barged in with a perfect timing, as usual.

"Good job today, boys. Remember tomorrow we have special training from 9AM to 12PM; we need to practice extra hard if we want to beat the team from Hikarigaoka. Oh, and Takaishi, be here early. I don't want you getting distracted with that girlfriend of yours." The coach said, leaving the boys alone in the locker room again. So much happened in half an hour.

So, when Takeru came out of the locker room, his hair slightly wet from the shower he'd taken, he saw Hikari once again, this time smiling and walking towards him.

"What took you so long, Takeru-kun?" She asked kindly, as if she'd forgotten the, well, _sensitive_ topic they'd been talking about earlier. Truth is, she couldn't get her mind off it.

"I'm sorry you had to wait, I was just talking with the boys and I guess we got carried away. Then came the coach, apparently I have practice tomorrow morning until 12PM, so I don't think tonight we'll get to have our movie night at my house." He said.

Ever since their last year in Junior High (9th grade), Takeru and Hikari would go to one of their houses and watch movies till crack of dawn. They were supposed to go home around 12AM, and sometimes Takeru would walk Hikari home. Still, whenever their parents called to remind them that they had to go home, they said that they were in the middle of a movie and to please let them finish it. Around the time that they were done with it, it was already too late to go out of the apartment, so what they did was to watch a few more movies and eventually fall asleep on the couch. Eventually, they would cancel it because Takeru had basketball practice on Saturday mornings or because they'd have a date that Friday night… _not_ with each other.

Hikari looked down in disappointment, she was really looking forward to watch this _Paranormal Activity 4 _that some of her classmates had been talking about, still, Takeru and her had waited a few months for it to come out for rent.

"Anyways… Hikari-chan. What I asked you earlier, about that, well I… I…" He gave a deep long breath. Hikari felt this was going to last a while, so she leaned against the wall. Then, in a sudden brusque and swift move, he pinned her against the wall. This surprised Hikari, he had never been so… so… brusque like that, even though he didn't do it aggressively, he pretty much trapped her against the wall with both his arms, holding her hand. He wasn't touching her. "Hikari, I… I'm love with you!" He pretty much yelled.

Just like the question he'd asked her, she was taken aback. Did Hikari love him? Like him as more than a friend? She didn't know. Meanwhile, Takeru looked to the ground, not taking his arms from the wall. Seeing Hikari's shocked reaction, he knew he'd be turned down immediately. Still, he whispered "W-will you go out with me?"

Hikari had no idea what to do. This was her right now: her best friend was pinning her to the wall, confessing, and asking her out. The thought of something similar or of what was happened had never even crossed her mind. In her head, Takeru and her would always be together, but as friends. Or that's what she thought, anyways. She was starting to fancy the idea of them being together as something more.

"Takeru-kun," he heard her whisper sweetly as she caressed his cheek, so he'd look at her. His eyes were full of embarrassment; imagine confessing to your best friend, hard, right? But still, she looked at him kindly, "Our relationship is too cute to be called love…" She started.

That was it.

He knew it. Hikari would turn him down. He'd ruined years of friendship with those three words. It was over to him. This was pretty much the worst day of his life.

"But… but I'll think about it." Those words were more important to him that what Hikari realized. She was giving him a chance. From worst day ever to surely one of the best days of his life.

He smiled at her, and said, "You won't regret it." Then, he kissed her forehead. Hikari knew she wouldn't, knowing Takeru, he'd give the world to the girl he liked. She giggled slightly as she remembered when he spent three days convincing Sora to give him a discount at her mother's flower shop. He'd been planning to give his current girlfriend, during that time, to give her one thousand roses. She loved roses, and it was their thousandth day as a couple. One rose to symbolize each day they'd spend together.

Now, the girl he lik- _no_, loved was her, so she mentally prepared herself to expect whatever he planned on doing.

Out of the blue, she hugged him. She didn't know why, but she _loved_ hugging him. He was the most huggable person she knew. And she loved hugging him. She loved feeling her head pressed against his chest and he loved how his arms would be wrapped. Without thinking it twice, he kissed her forehead. This wasn't the first time they'd have a moment like this, and needless to say, they both loved those moments.

"I'll call you later, okay?" he said as he let her go and began to leave the court. She waved goodbye at him and started to walk home by herself, the other way, when she heard footsteps approaching her. "You know what? Screw that, I'll walk you home." Takeru smiled as he catch up to her.

"But your home is the other way…" She whispered to him.

"So?" He said, still smiling, and offering to carry some of the books she was holding. Hikari, obviously, wasn't really surprised by this, he was always a gentleman to her and to any other girl, including Ruki, but for some reason, now it felt… it felt different. Maybe it was because their relationship had changed, or well, would possibly change from best friends to lovers. Hikari smiled at him.

"Maybe we have time to watch only _one_ movie, I don't want you to be late to your practice for staying up late with me and watching movies. And I definitely don't want you to be almost falling asleep tomorrow morning. I already think your coach hates me enough."

"I'm sure he doesn't." He laughed, "He hates the fact that you make me get late to practice. I don't think it's possible for anyone to hate you."

Hikari blushed, "I'm sure there are some people who hate me."

"Nah, I don' t think so." He said, making her laugh.

Hopefully, if she said yes to him later and their date went on perfectly, this sort of thing could still go on. They'd still be friends and maybe something more. But if it went wrong… he didn't want to thing about it. After all, it's better to think of positive things, right?

* * *

**Hi~ This is the second chapter of the story, obviously, and I really put my all into it and literally spent two hours editing it. But it's okay because I love editing. Please tell me if you liked it, if I should be less descriptive or more (I sometimes am and sometimes am not, usually in inappropriate places.), if you liked any part in specific, or any other type of constructive criticism, if you can. I personally liked it. Once again, I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. Oh, I also put Ruki from Tamers as Hikari's friend. I don't know if I got her right? I also don't know if I got Takeru and Hikari right. I don't know if I got _something_ right. Okay, I'm gonna go before I start ranting about how insecure I am of my writing. Bye~**

**~Piper-Weasley**


	3. Reflection

**Too cute to be called Love**

**Chapter Three: Reflection**

Takeru and Hikari had sort of planned to see a movie when they got to the Yagami household; still, Hikari practically kicked him out after inviting him in for a glass of water, claiming that she had to bathe Miko. Takeru totally understood and told her that he was too tired from practice to help her with Miko, so he'd just go home. Thankfully, for Hikari, he left. Yes, you guessed it, she didn't bath Miko that evening. Instead, she just lay down on her bed and thought about many things. She was completely that she felt something for Takeru, but starting a relationship with him could ruin their friendship. But, then again, how sure was she? What if this… what if this turned out to be just some crush and they broke up after maybe three months of dating? It wouldn't be the same if they decided to be just friends again.

Hikari plopped down to her bed. How did she feel about Takeru? Ta-Ke-Ru. Takaishi Takeru. Takeru Takaishi. Takaishi. Takaishi Hikari. Wait, _no_. Hikari immediately perked up after that thought, _Takaishi Hikari? Okay, I'm definitely going crazy. _Hikari knew Takeru was something special. All those days they'd spent together meant more to her than the world. Those days they'd spent together in the Digital World, they were wonderful days, right? And even though there were many sad nights, like the one time when they all got separated on their first trip with her, she now understood. He was always watching her, right? Always making sure she was all right, with those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

Focusing only on Takeru's eyes, she sighed hopelessly; he really had the most beautiful eyes she had seen. They were the color of the ocean before the storm, and he really had it going on, you know, the whole blond hair and blue eyes look thing. And to think today was the first time she got to see them for real. But now she understood, he was always watching from across the room. Maybe that's why he always sat diagonally from her, in class. She knew he had a tendency to watch out for her, because she always felt his eyes, yet, whenever she decided to meet them, he diverted them. So, he had never pretty much let her see his eyes. At first Hikari thought it was only a coincidence, but now, she realized, that he had liked her from long ago and that maybe he was embarrassed that she'd caught him staring.

_These are my memory's reflection_, Hikari realized, after all, she was reflecting on her memories.

Now, she realized, he was always protecting her, right? Like those times in the Digital World when they would face an evil digimon and he'd put an arm in front of her, sort of protecting her from any attack that the digimon would make. Or that time when they were little, when he had promised Taichi to look after her while she got sick in the Digital World. Now, Hikari realized, that he wasn't only protecting her because of the promise he made to her onii-chan, but he had protected her because he _wanted_ to, almost like if something happened to her, he wouldn't know how to bear with it.

_I will never forget your eyes, Takeru-kun_, she thought to herself, _because even now, your eyes are something treasured to me_. She smiled at herself. Now, who to talk about this?

She thought of calling Miyako and telling her about Takeru's confession, and maybe figure out what she should do, but she dismissed the idea when she heard her parents arriving.

"Hikari! Takeru! We're home," she heard her mother say from the front door. She walked out of her room and explained that Takeru couldn't spend the afternoon there because he had practice tomorrow and had to rest. With that, she locked herself in her room, waking up Tailmon when she slammed the door shut.

"Hi… Hika…ri?" The cat digimon yawned. It was then that Hikari had realized that if she wanted to talk to someone, it should be Tailmon, who better than her best friend, her digimon partner.

The digimon jumped to Hikari's bed and sat down, "You know, it's not nice to wake up someone from her daily nap." She said.

Hikari smiled, "I'm sorry, Tailmon. About your naps… Tailmon, we're best friends, right?"

"Yes, but, what does this have t-" Said Tailmon, confused on to where this conversation was going, being interrupted by Hikari.

"And we can talk about everything, right?" She asked again, apparently not noticing that Tailmon had said something else than _yes_.

Tailmon scrunched her eyebrows and put on those eyes that Vamdemon hated, oh, so much. "Yes… is there something you want to talk about?" Tailmon asked, concerned about the human girl.

"Yes… actually… Hawkmon and Patamon are both your best friends too, right?" Hikari started, she had decided that maybe this was the best way to approach the topic to her.

Tailmon softened her concerned glare, "Of course, you know that. Does this have anything to do with Takeru or Miyako?" Hikari did her best not to blush at the mention of the boy's name, though she failed miserably as a faint pink color spread through her cheeks. Tailmon did her best to ignore this, and suppressed the sly grin that menaced to creep up her face. She definitely knew what was going on, but she decided to play along just for the fun of it.

Ignoring her last comment, Hikari went on, "So, if one of them confessed to you, what would you do?"

Now, if Tailmon hadn't seen that faint blush in Hikari's face earlier, she definitely would've thought that her Jogress partner and her best digifriend had something going on for her. But since she did notice the faint blush, she knew it had to do with Hikari and Takeru, the thing is, she'd never expected Takeru to confess to Hikari, or Hikari to Takeru. She assumed that they would slowly start going out on dates, and then he'd ask her to be his girlfriend. Acting confused, Tailmon said, "C-confessed?"

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, as in, one of them told you that they loved you. And asked you out? What would you do?" Hikari did her best to hide the fact that she _might_ be going on a date with Takeru. Of course, if she hadn't screwed it up too much already.

Tailmon smiled softly, "Well, if Hawkmon or Patamon had asked me out, I would've said yes. After all, they are my best friends and I should give them the chance." She clearly thought that Hikari could've come up with that herself, after all Hikari was an intelligent girl, so she sensed that there was more coming up.

Hikari's troubled expression softened a little, "But… what if you had screwed it up, saying something like 'Our relationship is too cute to be called love,' or something of the sort?" She asked again, as she licked her lips and bit them softly.

Tailmon sighed; it was typical of Hikari not wanting to ruin their friendship. She knew Hikari cared too much of Takeru, and what she really meant with that comment was that she didn't know if she was ready to let go of that friendship and turn it into something more. But still, she had to pick a different set of words, those could've hurt Takeru, thinking that maybe she was turning him down. And after a confession gone wrong, their friendship could've just turned a bit… awkward.

"Well, I'm sure that those particular words would've hurt their feelings," Tailmon started, as she saw her partner hug her knees and burying her face between them. _I really screwed it up this time_, thought Hikari, _and now our friendship will probably be forever ruined_. And so, a few soft tears welled up in her eyes, "But I'm sure they would probably understand what I meant; that I wasn't ready to let go of our friendship."

Hikari looked up from her knees, still hugging them, and met Tailmon's eyes, "Y-you really that Takeru will understand?" she as revealed.

"I'm sure he will, Hikari." Tailmon smiled softly, "So, do you want to talk more about it?" She asked, in case Hikari needed more advice.

Hikari nodded repeatedly until she said, "Well, it happened today, and he was going to confess to me right after school, until one of his teammates, you know he's in the basketball team, interrupted" Tailmon nodded, "but before that, he got to ask me… he asked me who was the focus of my heart." Hikari stopped, hugging her knees even tighter.

Tailmon blinked, she had never expected Takeru to be so direct, "So…? Did you get to answer him?"

Hikari shook her head saying _no_, "But… I thought about it while waiting for him to get out of practice and immediately after he asked me. And I decided that he was the focus of my heart, and, well," Hikari blushed deeply, "I thought that nothing had sounded better." She whispered quietly.

Tailmon smiled at her partner, "I think you should tell him that," she said as Hikari blushed even harder.

"You really think I should?" She said, hopefully, "Then maybe… Maybe I should tell him that I think feel the same way about him," She said quietly, so quietly that Tailmon almost didn't hear.

"Maybe you should," Tailmon smiled, "Wait, you… you love him?" Tailmon realized.

Hikari blushed slightly and nodded once, twice, thrice. "I… I think I do. Before you woke up, I thought about it, about us, a reflection of both when we were still children."

Tailmon looked at Hikari, it was true Hikari and Takeru had pretty much spent their whole life together and look at them now, almost adults. "You should tell him that, that you think you love him. If it turns out that you don't, you'll have a way to take it back."

Hikari nodded. That was when she realized that even though Takeru loved her, she might not love him. As impossible, to her, as that sounded, it _could_ be. What the thing was… she couldn't imagine being love with no one else but with Takeru.

But, after all, she hadn't been lying when she said that their relationship was too cute to be called love.

* * *

**Hi, there. Sorry for taking about a month to update. I had a bit of a writer's block but it's all gone now. As usual, I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does. . So, what did you think? :) **

**~Piper-Weasley**


	4. Yes?

**Hi! As usual, my author's note is in the bottom, but this is just a tiny reminder that there are three years of High School in Japan, three of Junior High, and all previous education is Elementary. **

***Imouto: little sister**

* * *

**Too cute to be called Love**

**Chapter Four: Yes**

Hikari woke up early the next morning. _I'm gonna do it_, she thought as she opened her eyes, _I'm going to return Takaishi Takeru's feelings... Or, well, voice it_. She had no idea when Takeru's basketball practice would start, but she knew it would end at 12, so she woke up around 9:30. It was really weird for her to be up _this_ early on a Saturday morning; she would probably still be asleep, either on her couch or Takeru's. So, when she groggily opened the bathroom door to take a shower, she almost shrieked when she saw Taichi brushing his teeth, only wearing a towel. Definitely a sight she _wasn't _accustomed to. She immediately covered her eyes and walked out. That was a disturbing sight she did not need to see.

Anyways, what was Taichi doing awake at that hour? The Taichi she knew would probably still be asleep or playing videogames, but taking a shower? It was official, aliens had captured Yagami Taichi and they left her a malfunctioning clone.

_Oh, right_, Hikari remembered, _he coaches Odaiba's elementary school soccer team of Saturdays_. Maybe aliens hadn't captured her onii-chan.

So, Hikari decided to wait for Taichi right outside the bathroom. Her face covered in a light shade of pink, she saw her brother walk out of the bathroom shortly after. "Ohayo, Hikari. What are you doing awake so early?" Taichi asked, estranged. He thought that last night's movie night would be at Takeru's and, as usual, she'd probably spend the night there. At first, this bothered Taichi _a lot_. His baby sister would spend every other Friday night at a _boy's_ house, not that he didn't trust Takeru, but it just bothered him. Thank God they weren't dating or in some sort of romantic relationship. Anyways, if they changed the movie night to their household, then, where was Takeru? He was sure he hadn't seen neither of them in the couch, where they usually woke up, when he got up on his way to the bathroom. And Hikari was wearing pajamas when she usually fell asleep on clothes. But most importantly, _where was Takeru? _He had arrived home late, last night, and he didn't notice if they were there. _Oh no_, he thought.

"…So yeah," He heard Hikari finish, then she gave him a confused look, _why is he so… angry? I thought he didn't like it when I slept over at Takeru's…_

"Where. Is. Takaishi?" Taichi asked, ready to beat up the blond.

Hikari only rolled her eyes, glaring daggers at her onii-chan "I told you, he came over yesterday, we watched a movie, and then he left because he has basketball practice this morning and I didn't want him to be late or to be dozing off."

"Oh," It was the only thing Taichi could say, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Without any warning, Hikari walked past him into the bathroom, "You should learn to trust me, onii-chan," she glared as she closed the door, feeling Taichi blink, realizing that he _should_, and hearing him sigh.

As soon as Hikari closed the bathroom door shut, she took a quick shower, washed her hair, and as soon as she got out, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Typical morning. Except, that when she got to her room, she stayed for at least fifteen minutes staring straight at her closet, not sure what to wear. In the end, she decided for a simple light pink shirt, and a short yellow skirt. Hikari combed her now shoulder-length hair thoroughly, which was something she rarely did, rather than just brushing it once, and put on a pink hair clip that Takeru had given her not so long ago. She checked the time, 10:30AM.

_Hmm, took longer that I thought it would,_ Hikari thought. Then, she proceeded to apply some light make-up like she did every morning, but, as Taichi usually woke up around the time she left for school, he never got to see her in the mornings, so when he opened the door and reclined to it, he asked daringly, "So, Hikari… Whom are you getting ready for?" Taichi scratched his

Hikari stopped what she was doing and blushed, had Takeru told Yamato about his confession, and had Yamato told Taichi? Yamato told everything to Taichi and Taichi to Yamato. To her, it sounded like Taichi knew exactly what was going on. Still, for her sake, she played dumb and kept on applying the bronzing powder. "Getting ready for someone? I… don't know what you're talking about. "

Taichi laughed, "C'mon, Hikari, who are you getting ready for?" He smiled.

Still, Hikari decided to ignore his question as she brushed her hair once again. She sighed, "How long have you been here?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. It was typical of his sister to avoid questions she didn't like to be asked, "Just got here. So, are you going to answer my question?" He asked again, raising his left eyebrow slightly.

This time, Hikari turned around to look at him. "I'm not getting ready for anyone!" She lied, with a smile on her face. Even though Hikari knew that Taichi loved Takeru like a little brother, but she was still his imouto***** and Taichi, no matter how old she was, would always treat her like if she was eight years old. It could be nice sometimes, but other times it was annoying as hell to have an over-protective onii-chan.

Taichi smirked, "Anyways, say hi to Daisuke for me." He knew _for sure_ it wasn't Daisuke; he admired him too much and wouldn't dare to lay a single finger on his little sister. He sighed, all boys should be like him. If he was lucky, Hikari would catch the bait and he'd know whom he'd have to beat up.

Hikari, so young and naïve, could only laugh, "Don't be silly!" She smiled, "It's not Daisuke I'm getting ready for. It's-" Her face turned serious and dark, as she glared daggers at her brother.

_So she _is _getting ready for someone! _Taichi smirked, "For who? I'm sorry, I couldn't catch it."

"Shouldn't you be helping the coach of the Elementary kids?" She asked daringly.

She thought Taichi would say something like _Crap! I forgot. We'll continue this conversation later, Hikari _or something else of the sort, but instead, he relaxed and said, "I already called the coach and told him I'd be a bit late because I had to drive my little sister somewhere. Now I just have to wait till you tell me where I'll drop you off. "

"I can walk," She said quickly, "Besides, if we keep on arguing, we'll wake up Tailmon."

Taichi laughed, "You and I both know that _that_ cat can sleep through a tsunami. So, Hikari, let's get this over with, who are you getting ready for?" He smiled.

Hikari frowned. First of all, Tailmon _wasn't_ a cat and Taichi knew that very well. Thank God that she was asleep to hear that comment. Second, she wasn't going to tell him she was sort of going to go out with Takeru. "No, Taichi!" She almost yelled, pushing him out of her room. Or at least she tried to.

Taichi laughed at her lame attempt and crossed his arms as he sat in her bed with her, "C'mon, Hikari. Just tell me, I promise I won't hurt him. Is it a Chosen Children?" Taichi took her ignorance as she took out her shoes, to put them on when she got to the doorstep, as a _yes_. "So it _is_! Let's see… Ken? No, he's dating Miyako. Daisuke? No, you already told me… unless you were lying. Iori? Takeru? Jyo-" Taichi stopped mid-track when he saw the blush in his little sister's face at the mention of the blond. A smirk crept up his face, "You're getting ready for Takeru!" He laughed, "Kami-sama! This is rich!" He laughed.

The thing was, Taichi wasn't laughing at the fact that his little sister was going on a date with Takeru. He was laughing at how much Hikari had denied it. Everyone knew that those two would end up together, heck; there was even a bet on when they would get together. Koushiro, Sora, and Iori betted that it would be in their last year of Junior High, Jyou and Mimi betted that it would be next year, in prom, while Miyako and Ken thought it would be on their first year of High School. Taichi and Yamato had decided to stay out of it. Taichi would've kept on laughing, if he hadn't seen the hurt expression on her face. "Gomen," He whispered slightly, as he catch his breath.

"Taichi! I'm not!" Hikari huffed as she blushed. Taichi only smiled at her, and laughed at bit more,

"Just wait till I tell Yamato about this!" The boy exclaimed with a devilish grin.

Hikari was now fuming, tell Yamato? She'd rather die. "Taichi! It's not like we're going out! I… I just want to tell him something really important." She frowned, as her onii-chan.

"I'm just teasing, Hikari," Taichi smiled, "I'll drive you to wherever you need to go to impress my future brother-in-law." He teased, he knew that Hikari and Takeru were best friends… and he knew that Takeru wasn't crazy enough as to make a move on his precious baby sister. Hikari blushed deep red at the same instant. He didn't understand what all the blushing was about; after all, Hikari didn't like him, right? _Right_? After freezing for about a second, she stood up and pulled him by the hand. "You're insufferable!"

Five minutes later, they had arrived to Hikari's destination: her High School. Taichi had seem a little uneasy, he had no idea what Hikari and Takeru were going to do, though he decided that she would _always _be safe with him, after remembering the promise the blond had made when he was eight. Truthfully, he was curious on what Hikari was going to tell Takeru, since she had woken up early and sort of dressed up for him. "Are you sure you're okay staying in school alone?" He said as she got out of the car. Hikari only smiled at him. "I promise, I'm only going to go to the basketball court and wait for Takeru to come out."

"O-okay, just be careful," Taichi said, driving away to his part-time job. He started out by volunteering, but then the coach talked to him about having it as a part-time job. Of course, the other teachers were not so thrilled to have the _infamous _Yagami Taichi back in their school building, some where even frightened. Taichi was well known for his rather… reckless behavior. It really impressed them when they found out that he was studying to be a lawyer, and they were even more surprised when he said that he'd like to be a delegate for the Digital World in the United Nations, if they came to recognize it as a legit country... world.

Anyways, when Hikari went into the school's main building, she pondered for a few minutes, should she enter the court by the front door or by the back one? Opting for the latter, she walked over the small "sidewalk" that would've directed her to the school, went around it and found the basketball court. Or rather, heard the coach yelling at the players, who were out of breath. It was 10:50AM, only about an hour till she confessed to Takeru. Well, since he'd probably shower and change out of his sweaty uniform, she was probably going to wait a little longer.

As soon as Takeru saw her sitting in the bleachers in a shy manner, he smiled. Was she there to… to say yes to him? That immediately took his hopes high and gave him great vibes. It was as if he hadn't been playing at all, earlier.

Hikari watched excitedly as Takeru scored, remembering those days when Takeru's talent at basketball were just starting to surge in 5th grade. He was pretty good at it, but in reality, none of them thought that he would make it team captain in just their second year of High School. He had been sort of like the lieutenant in Junior High, if that counted for something.

Anyways, Hikari realized that once she'd made her way to the basketball court, Takeru had immediately noticed her. Still, it wasn't like if she was the only person that wasn't part of the team on the bleachers. There were about two or three other persons there, probably a brother or a sister of two of the teammates' that had been dragged there because they had nothing to do. Then, she recognized a third girl as Kato Juri, she was Miyako's classmate, so she'd seen her before.

"Juri-sempai!" She greeted her, Juri turned around, looking for the voice that had called her. "Konnichiwa, Hikari!" she said, scooting over the brunette, "Are you waiting for Takeru-kun?"

Hikari only nodded in response, "Hai! And you…?" She asked. Juri only giggled, "I'm waiting for my little brother, Masahiko. He tried out for the team this year, and they accepted him."

That was pretty much their whole conversation. Truthfully, she had been hoping to have a nice conversation with Juri, so that she'd distract herself from thinking of Takeru too much. What was she going to do? He was probably going to hang out with his friends after practice, maybe go over to one of their houses and watch a game. And here she was, about to ruin his plans. _Too late to back down now_, she thought as she checked her pink watch, watching the minutes pass.

Soon, the wait was over.

"Alright, boys! You were good today! No way we can lose to the Hikarigaoka team next week, so go take a shower and take a rest for the day." Yelled the coach, while most of the team preferred to ignore him and drink water or Gatorade.

Takeru, apparently, had forgotten about Hikari, since he chugged down a bottle of water in less than a minute, and walked straight to the showers. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty… _it seems like maybe he has forgotten that I'm here,_ Hikari thought. Yes, she'd waited a little longer for him yesterday, but she thought that after his confession, he'd maybe be a little… curious about what she was doing there…? Hikari sighed as she waited and waited for about ten or fifteen minutes more. _What the hell was taking Takeru so long?_

As if on queue, Takeru walked out of the lockers with a few of his friends. Unlike them, he was wearing a green shirt and dark jeans while they were wearing shorts and another basketball jersey. And, _wait a second_… he wasn't wearing his hat?! Hikari decided to ignore that, as hard as it was, when she noticed he was actually saying his goodbyes to his friends and walking towards her. She calmed down when she saw his old Fisherman's hat on his hand. They were the only two left on the court.

"Konnichiwa, Hikari-chan!" He smiled as he took her hand, helping her stand up. As soon she stood up next to him, Hikari didn't have time answer, for he took his hat and put it on her head, "I think it looks better on you, right now."

Hikari could only blush. She really didn't want to, but it was Takeru's _hat_. She knew that he probably had two or three more in his house but it was still something. "Hi, Takeru-kun." She said quietly. Over the years, Takeru had grown to be a bit louder, while Hikari was still the same closed-up quiet girl, even though she could be a little reckless, sometimes. Blame it on her brother.

Before Takeru could even think of something to say, Hikari rushed with her next words, "We… we need to talk, Takeru-kun." The way she way she saw Takeru's face drop nearly broke her heart. _Wrong choice of words_, she thought, _again_.

Takeru immediately let go of her hand and sat down at first bleacher, with a sad look on his face. Was she finally going to reject him? He sighed sadly, she probably was. Oh well, at least she had decided to do it in person rather than on the phone or by text messaging. He knew that it would've been better if he had just kept his mouth shut. "It's… it's okay, Hikari. I knew I shouldn't have confessed to you, I just let my emotions get the best of me. I… I… Gomen'nasai, I should've known you didn't feel the same way about me. I shouldn't have been so reckless."

There was a moment of silent between the two of them. _Oh no, _Hikari thought, _he'll probably think I'll turn him down at this pace_. What to do… she thought of maybe kissing him and proving him wrong, but that sounded too cliché, and what they had, if they had anything at all, was something special. She decided to be straightforward, she decided that he deserved to know how she felt about him, not let him wonder with a kiss.

Hikari smiled at him sweetly, "Takeru-kun," she said, taking his hand again. He looked up to her, slightly blushing, but only a small shade of pink. Damn, that girl confused him _so _much, yet he felt such a relief next to her. "I… I really just wanted to tell you that I think…" She looked to the right. Was she sure of what she was doing? "I think that I am in love with you too." She practically whispered the last part, only for both of them to here.

Still, when Takeru stood up and caressed her cheek, making her look up to him, she would've expected anything but what came next. He slouched down a bit so that she didn't have to stand on the tip of her toes to look at him. He was _that_ tall. But, man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things they saw in each other's eyes. Hikari could've stayed lost in those blue eyes that had always been beautiful to her. Those eyes that were always full of the unending hope that helped her keep moving on. After a break up, a break down, a bad grade, a broken bone, a cold… His hope was what made her light shine bright.

Yes, he was the one. The one she had fallen in love with ever since the beginning, when he first helped her with his tiny hands, back then, in the Digital World.

Takeru, on the other hand… he could only see the beautiful face he had fallen in love with, and those big brown eyes full of light that shone brighter than any other light in any of the worlds. He smiled slightly to himself, caressing her chin. How could anyone not fall in love with this girl? She was everything to him, she was his light and he was her hope. That was the way it had always been. The way it would always be. He knew, every time he stared into those brown orbs, that he was so completely, irrevocably in love, and that there was no way that he could ever fall out.

So then, he leaned in until their lips were brushing, almost as if he was teasing her. Truth was, they both wanted that kiss, but neither of them wanted to make the final move. Once their lips met, their relationship would be taken to a whole new level; everything would be different. Suddenly, with one final breath, Takeru kissed her. He slowly shifted his hand to her hip, to hold her closely, so that nothing could take them apart. Hikari blushed deeply, her eyes wide open, staring at Takeru's closed ones. Letting herself be guided by her feelings, she closed them, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Takeru couldn't help but notice that Hikari didn't respond to the kiss, at least not immediately. And in that second, he couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. But when he felt her kiss her back, he, once again, couldn't help but ask himself, _why hadn't I done this before?_ Because it truly was a rainbow of emotions; there was passion, care, lust, sweetness… there was romance.

They broke apart for a tiny moment, in which they saw into each other's eyes. And in that tiny moment, when they saw into each other's eyes, they both saw something they both knew they had since a long time ago, _love_.

The second kiss didn't take Hikari by surprise as much as the first one did, considering she had started it. She had never been good with words, leave that to Takeru, the aspiring author, so she had no idea how to put into words what she was feeling. Still, she knew that they could both agree that it felt, whatever they were feeling, amazing. Then, a small thought slithered her mind as she smiled into the kiss, _why had I never kissed him before?_

Hikari couldn't help but blush when they broke apart for the second time. Had she really just kissed her best friend? Yes, in fact, she had and it felt amazing. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head close into his chest. "_I love you_." She whispered, the words that he had been longing to hear.

He hugged her back tightly, smiling at the words. Patamon was right. She did feel the same way he felt about her. "_I love you too,_" he whispered back.

Then, just then, they both realized that perhaps, their relationship wasn't too cute to be called a romance. Perhaps, this was just what it needed.

* * *

**So, there it is. I think that this will be the final chapter to this fic, even though I'm considering in making another one of them maybe going out on a date. Thank you all for supporting this story! Thanks for all your reviews, pointers, opinions, too. Even though I haven't really replied to them on an author's note, I have been taking them into account _a lot_, specially TogetherAgain and the alpha phoenix's one about the coherence in my sentences. I _am_****working hard on it, though it doesn't usually come naturally since english is not my first language and I'm not really used to writing in a non-formal way. To chromate, I actually don't think that it was really awkward, since Hikari usually tends to voice her feelings. To vitorkrolah, I was actually thinking that if I _do _write another chapter, it would possibly include with Taichi finding out. I actually have sort of imagined how he'd find out and what his reaction would be. I tried to incorporate more of their feelings and I noticed that Takeru came off more romantic than Hikari, I think I did this because he ends up as a writer, so I guess he has a natural flow with words. I have been meaning to post this chapter for like a week now, but I couldn't find the time. I also had some trouble logging in. Thank you _all_ for reading this fic and for your reviews. They really cheer me up, they make my day. I'm sure that some of you know what I'm talking about. Oh! I am so happy to have finished this fic, I think it's the only multi-chaptered I've finished since _Backyardigans Attack Hogwarts_ ((don't ask)). I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and remember to tell me if you did, what you thought, and what I could do to improve in reviews! Hopefully, I'll write another Digimon fic soon :) **

**Logging off,**

**Piper-Weasley~**


End file.
